The Daughters
by marubibi98
Summary: Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques and Kurosaki Ichigo have two daughters, but neither of the two know about the other. When Grimmjow and Anina go to the World of the Living, they find Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Aoi walking the streets. Anina and Aoi nearly kill each other before they find out what's really going on: Soul Society knows about their existence and is out to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I'm sorry I've been gone for SO long, but inspiration has hit me like a slap to the face! Anyways, this has yaoi(boyxboy) in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just one of the daughters and Jessk13 owns the other daughter.  
**

* * *

My old man once told me that I had a sister. I blew it off, thinking he was screwing with my head. I mean, after all, he always was telling me things that I would later find out weren't true. Every time I confronted him about it, he would look away and mumble, "It was for your own good."

But, when my sister and I encountered each other, I finally realized that it really was for my own good. Heh, the way we met was everything but sweet and fuzzy. We were trying to **kill each other**. But, now that I think back on it, I'm glad we met. I'm not one for being so…_emotional_, but she's saved my ass more times than I can count.

What really shocked me, though, was that I had another father. The Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo, was the one who gave "birth" to me and my sister. My old man actually blushed when he was trying to explain everything to us.

He started with how they met, my old man beating the shit out of my dad. He said that he probably would have killed him if it weren't for Kaname Tousen. He hated that man, but he was grateful that he stopped him when he did.

My dad took it from there, explaining how he trained to control the Hollow that lived inside him. He had full control now, but sometimes his Hollow would challenge him. He told us how he went to Hueco Mundo to save his friend, Inoue Orihime.

I had snorted and said, "She was an idiot. Thinking that she could save you all, she ended up nearly getting you all killed! I don't care if it was for a "good reason", but if I were alive during this, I would've beaten the shit out of her."

My dad had sighed and said, "That may be true, but Inoue thought she was protecting us. I saved her because she was my friend, and I don't leave my friends to die. Once the Winter War was over and I found out Grimmjow was alive, I asked him why he hated Inoue so much."

He had paused and smirked at my old man. "I think you should take it from here."

My old man had glared at him but spoke nevertheless. "I told him because she annoyed the shit out of me and because I was jealous. I've always been "overprotective" of my prey, but when I met Ichigo…it felt different. Every time he said that he was only there to save the woman, I felt…_sad_. And it pissed me off. I shoved that feeling away, thinking it was just disappointment, but when Ichigo beat me, I finally realized I had _fallen in love_ with the damn kid. I don't know how or when it happened but it did. Kurosaki Ichigo had made me go _soft_. Your turn, Ichi-babe."

"The truth was I had been in love with Grimmjow ever since I met him. The way he fought, the way he talked, just _him_ in general…he had me addicted to him. I wouldn't admit it to myself then, but I had ulterior motives for going to Hueco Mundo. I wanted to save Inoue, yeah, but I also wanted to see Grimmjow, not fight him. So, when the War finished, I found him again and confessed. He felt the same so he came to live with me in the World of the Living. However, Soul Society didn't like the idea of me and an ex-Espada having a relationship. They "wouldn't permit such a thing" and sent Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo. I cut all ties with them then and never heard from Soul Society again."

My sister had furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Then how were we, you know, 'born'?"

My old man had scoffed and replied, "Just because I was "exiled" to Hueco Mundo didn't mean I would stay there. Those fucking Soul Reapers didn't have any authority over me. So, I still saw Ichi."

"So, how could dad have given birth to us if he's a guy…?" we had both asked simultaneously.

They had shared a look then my old man said, "His Spiritual Pressure did. It increased and in the two months we had been dating, we woke up to find to runts in bed with us."

They continued to explain that if the Soul Society found us, they would surely kill us. So, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques took me and Kurosaki Ichigo kept my sister.

And that's pretty much it. But, there is a lot more to our story. Heh, stay tuned for the rest, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, friends~! Here's the new chapter for** 'The Daughters'**! I hope you like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only Anina and Jessk13 owns Aoi.  
**

* * *

Anina stared at her dad, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, and said, "Hey, old man."

Grimmjow grunted and threw a glare over his shoulder. "I'm not old. What do you want?"

"Geez, you're a cranky old geezer, huh? How long before we stop?"

Grimmjow stopped walking and turned to face his daughter fully. Anina also stopped and scowled at her father under her mask.

Anina had Grimmjow's cyan hair, it stopping just above her waist and bangs framing both sides of her tanned face. She had caramel brown eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes.

Her body was toned, her bust as big, if not bigger, than that Inoue woman's. Her mask covered the lower half of her face, stopping just under her nose. Just under her breasts was her Hollow hole. Anina's height stopped just at his shoulders, making it perfect for Grimmjow to noogie her when he was bored.

Anina's clothes looked almost exactly like Grimmjow's except she had a black tank top underneath the jacket and wore black fingerless gloves. Her Zanpakutou rested at her right hip, her dominant hand being her left.

"Old man, stop staring and let's go. I'm hungry." she whined and strode past him.

Grimmjow snorted and caught her arm, effectively stopping her. "Come on, it's time to spar."

Anina's frown turned into a full blown grin as she spun on her heel and punched Grimmjow in the stomach.

"It's gonna take more than that to get past my _Hierro_, brat." Grimmjow smirked and grabbed her wrist.

Anina's eyes narrowed as her father shoved her back. Her feet dug into the sand and she crouched down, slowly charging a _Cero _in her right hand.

Grimmjow snorted and used _sonido _to get behind her. "Really, Anina? You didn't even _try_ to hide your _Cero_."

Anina's bangs covered her eyes and she smirked beneath her mask. "You fell for it, old man."

Anina shot up from her crouching position and punched her dad underneath his chin. Grimmjow blinked and Anina used his surprise to her advantage. She swung her right her hand and slammed into the side of Grimmjow's face.

Anina smirked and released the _Cero_, the bright red light clashing with her father's _Hierro_. When the flash died down, Grimmjow's right cheek was slightly burned, much to Anina's chagrin.

"Really?! That's all that I managed to do?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "You're getting stronger, that's good. Wow, kid, you don't hold back, huh?"

Anina threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "Of course not! If I did, you might accidently kill me! Again!"

"Hey, the last time was an accident." he protested, remembering when he accidently punched her in the temple.

"A parent just doesn't accidently almost **kill** their only child! I mean, what the fuck?!"

"Now, now, Anina-chan, calm down." said a calming voice from behind her.

Anina scoffed and turned her head away. "Whatever, Aunt Nel."

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck just smiled at her 'niece' and turned towards Grimmjow. "So, has she gotten any closer to Resurrección?"

Grimmjow snorted and replied, "She's had it for three months now."

Nel pouted and turned to Anina. "Eh? Isn't that when I left?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I was tired of having my ass kicked by an old man." Anina said, glaring at Grimmjow as she finished her sentence.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! I'm not old!"

Anina stuck her tongue out at Grimmjow and crossed her arms. "Parents are always old in the eyes of their child. Hey, Aunt Nel! Where are Pesche, Dondochakka and Bawabawa?"

"Huh? Well, now that you mention it, I haven't seen them for a while…" Nel replied, her finger held up to her mouth as she tried to remember where they were.

"Nel-sama~! Nel-sama! How could you leave us behind~?!"

The three turned and saw Pesche, Dondochakka and Bawabawa coming towards them, all looking as if they had been stranded for days.

"Ah, there you guys are! Where have you been?" Nel asked as she calmly waited for them to stop crying.

Pesche sobbed out, "Nel-sama, you told us you were going to check something and never came back!"

Nel stared at Pesche and then exclaimed, "Oh, that's right! Grimmjow, I need to talk to you…alone."

Anina raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but Grimmjow placed a hand on her head. Anina blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

Grimmjow allowed a small, gentle smile to grace his lips as he said, "Don't worry about it, Anina. Go talk to the others. It'll only take a minute."

Anina reluctantly nodded and slowly trudged over to the three sobbing figures…if Bawabawa can even sob.

As Anina walked away, Nel's calm façade disappeared and in its place was on of panic. "Grimmjow, when I went to visit the World of the Living three months ago, Soul Reapers were posted all over the place!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he whispered harshly, "What?! Do you think they know about Anina and Aoi?!"

"I think they do. When I was walking around in my Gigai, I had passed by two Soul Reapers. They were talking about how they were to find **two children and Kurosaki Ichigo**."

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat. "Oh, shit. But, wait. Anina's and Aoi's growth was weird. They should only be six right now, but they're both fifteen. So, they're probably looking for small children, right?"

Nel slowly nodded her head, a small smile appearing on her face before she exclaimed, "You're right! Oh, Grimmjow, we might have just bought ourselves some more time! They know _you're _in Hueco Mundo, but they don't that one of the children is with you too. They probably think Ichigo has both Anina-chan and Aoi-chan!"

"Nel, have you told Ichigo this yet?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, panic beginning to creep into his voice.

Nelliel furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes widened. "I-I didn't…oh, no. I forgot to tell Ichigo! Don't worry, Grimmjow, I'll go back right now!"

As Nel lifted her finger up, Grimmjow caught her wrist and shook his head. "No. If you go back, they'll know something is up, if they don't already know. I'll go. And I'm taking Anina with me. It's time we've stopped hiding."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow readers~! It's been a while (I think) and I would like to thank everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed on this story so far! Please, keep them coming! Anywho, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only Anina and Jessk13 owns Aoi.  
**

* * *

Kurosaki Aoi hated and loved Mondays for two reasons: one, it was the beginning of the school week; and two, her father would take her to an ice cream shop after school.

Aoi groaned and curled into a ball underneath her blankets as her alarm went off again.

"Aoi, wake up! You're gonna be late! Dammit, Aoi…don't make me call your uncle Shiro in here…"

Aoi shot up in bed and stared at her father with wide, frightful eyes. "You wouldn't…"

Aoi's orange hair stuck up in various directions, showing how much of an active sleeper she was. Her hair was styled in a bob with her bangs sweeping across her forehead.

Her teal eyes showed how stubborn she was, so ready to face down anything. Aoi reached Ichigo's chin in height, always teasing him about it when she could. Her body lithe and tanned, but had a fair amount of muscle and had a rather big bust. Aoi's narrowed as she realized her father had been joking.

Kurosaki Ichigo smirked at his fifteen year-old daughter and replied, "You know I would."

Aoi scowled and threw a Batman plushie at Ichigo. "That wasn't funny, Dad!"

"It was to me." Ichigo chuckled as he caught the plushie and placed it on her desk as he turned to leave. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered as she got up and walked to her closet. "Today, I will ask him. After all, today is my lucky day."

Aoi glanced at her alarm clock and nearly had a conniption. "Holy shit!"

Aoi beat her best time that Monday: it took her five minutes and twenty-one seconds to get dressed.

She flew down the stairs and nearly ran straight into her uncle. "Ah, sorry Uncle Shiro. Bye, Dad, Uncle Shiro! I'm leaving!"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Don't hurt anyone."

"Hey, that happened once. And it was because he tried to look under my skirt." Aoi defended, her mouth pulling down into a frown.

Ichigo gently shoved her in the direction of the door, his smile growing as he saw his daughter run out the front door.

"Hey, King. I need to tell ya somethin'." Shiro said as the door closed behind Aoi.

Ichigo ignored his Hollow and said, "Well, I have to go too. See you later, Shiro."

Shiro was only able to stare at his once "King" as he walked out the door. Five minutes later did he finally realize what had just happened.

"What the hell?! Dammit, Ichigo! Well, I guess he'll find out sooner or later…" he muttered and threw himself onto the couch and promptly fell asleep.

Aoi wished she could go to sleep. Or just disintegrate on the spot.

She nearly slammed her face into the desk when the teacher supplied another math problem. Staring at the chalkboard as if it held all the answers to life, Aoi tried to solve the problem. Just when she was about to break her desk in half due to frustration, the final bell rang.

The teacher looked up from the chalkboard and sighed. "Well, you all already know what the homework is, so…"

Ten minutes later, Aoi ran out the front doors of Karakura High, wearing a big grin on her face. "FREEDOM!"

Her friend, Akatsuka Chizuru, looked around nervously and said, "Aoi-chan, you shouldn't just run out the doors like that! You could get in trouble…"

Chizuru was short, barely reaching Aoi's shoulder, had short pink hair and green eyes. Chizuru was the "goody two-shoes" of the group. From beside her, Fukuzawa Aki chuckled and put her arm on Chizuru's head, displaying the differences in height.

"Stop being such a baby, Chizuru! Live a little and break the rules for once." She said with a smirk.

Aki was a head taller than Aoi, had black hair and brown eyes, and was the "rebel" of their group. Aoi sighed as she, not for the first time, wondered how they all had became friends.

Aoi grinned as she spotted a head of orange and quickly said, "I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!"

Aki and Chizuru smiled as they saw their hyperactive friend run off to her father.

"Man, I wish me and my old man were like that…" Aki mumbled, smiling sadly.

Chizuru frowned and blurted out, "Aki-chan, let's hang out today!"

Aki blinked before looking down and giving Chizuru a lopsided grin. "Alright, but you're gonna be paying for whatever we do."

"I always do anyway!"

Aoi smiled at Ichigo and asked, "Ready to go?"

Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair. "That should be my line."

Aoi pouted and swatted his hands away, trying to smooth down her hair. "Aww, really, Dad? You just made my hair all frizzy!"

Ichigo smiled softly as he watched as his daughter completely forget about her hair and take his hand, leading them to the ice cream shop they frequented.

'_I wish Grimmjow and Anina were here…'_

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Aoi suddenly asked, "Hey, Dad?"

Ichigo blinked and looked down at Aoi. "Yeah?"  
"What was my mom like?"

Ichigo mentally sighed at the question and ran a hand through his hair. "You know you didn't have a mom…"

Aoi pouted and said, "Well, it's so confusing to sat 'dad' when you're right next to me!"

Ichigo opened his mouth only to have it shut as he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure wash over him.

"Grimmjow…!"

It was stronger, a lot stronger, but it was without a doubt his. Ichigo's hand flew into his pocket and grabbed the Soul Candy that was there. Popping out of his body, he looked down at Aoi, who was just raising an eyebrow at his actions.

"I'll be back. Wait for me at the shop!"

Aoi barely nodded before her father disappeared in a _shunpo_.

Aoi looked over at an elderly couple and shrugged. "Young adults, what're we gonna do with them?"

The elderly couple gave her an odd look before scurrying down the sidewalk. Aoi sighed and was about to start walking when she felt an abnormally strong Spiritual Pressure.

"Is it a Hollow? Can't be, it's to strong…" she muttered as she separated from her body.

Frowning, Aoi jumped up and onto a nearby shop, eyes growing wide when she saw a girl, her back to her, standing on the same rooftop.

Aoi 's hand went to the hilt of her Zanpakutou and she asked, "Who are you and why are you in Karakura Town?"

The girl turned her head and Aoi barely had time to block the fist that came flying towards her. "Oh, would you believe my luck~? I barely get here and I already find myself a Soul Reaper~!"

Aoi grunted as the pressure lifted from her sword and glared at the girl in front of her. She had to be at least fifteen, Aoi mused, and seemed to be the same height as her. She had long, cyan hair and flashing caramel brown eyes.

'_So much like Dad's…' _Aoi thought with a furrowed brow.

Anina stared at the Soul Reaper in front of her with a smirk. She looked to be around Anina's age and height, with short orange hair and blue eyes.

'_Her eye color reminds me of the old man's.'_

"Who are you?" they both asked simultaneously before blinking.

Anina chuckled and said, "Well, I guess I'll go first. I'm Anina Jaeggerjaques. It's nice to meet you, Soul Reaper~!"

"I'm Kurosaki Aoi. The feeling is not mutual." Aoi said, her eyes narrowed.

Anina shrugged and popped her neck. "Let's have a good fight, alright? I haven't had a good fight in a while."

"Oh, I think you'll find out that you've bit off more than you can chew." Aoi shot back, smirking at the bewildered expression on Anina's face.

Anina blinked before throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh, this is gonna be _fun_! Come on, Soul Reaper, don't hold back on me now!"

Aoi's eyes widened before pain flitted through her very being.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review~! :3D**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood flew from Aoi's mouth and her eyes grew wide in pain.

Cackling, Anina jumped back and said, "What's the matter, Soul Reaper? Aren't you-"

Anina's right arm flared up in pain and she hissed, returning the glare the Soul Reaper was giving her.

"It seems that I'm gonna have to use _shikai_ on you. Man, this sucks…" Aoi muttered as she _shunpo'd _a safe distance back.

Aoi threw her sword behind her, the Zanpakutou clattering onto her shadow. "Make all darkness bow before you, Kage no ōjo*."

Kage no ōjo seeped through Aoi's shadow and, seconds later, a dark circle formed under Aoi's feet and large, shadowy hands appeared on both sides of her. Anina's eyes widened as strong Spiritual Pressure washed over her and then narrowed.

"Meet my Zanpakutou, Kage. Unfortunately for you, Kage seems to be in a pissy mood, so this will be the last thing you will ever see, Anina Jaeggerjaques."

Aoi's hand pulled back as she whispered, "Teishutsu ni tsume.**"

Shadow-like claw marks appeared as Aoi's hand shot forward and Anina's eyes widened.

'_That attack_…'

The attack flew toward Anina and she had no choice but to hastily _sonido_ out of the way. The claw marks flew towards the building behind her and, upon making contact, caused the building to slowly crumble to the ground.

Anina grunted and said, "Man that was close." Anina smirked at the shocked look on Aoi's face. "Why the face? Oh, you thought I would've stood there and _**let **_it hit me? Soul Reaper, that attack was powerful, yes, but not that powerful. You said **your** Zanpakutou was in a pissy mood? Mine is practically _spewing fire_. So," Anina unsheathed her sword and touched the tip of it to the floor.

"Honoo to makikomu ***, Hi Tora****!" Her sword erupted into flames and, where the blade was touching the floor, a line of fire shot out towards Aoi.

Aoi quickly blocked the Fire with her Shadows and glanced at Anina, her jaw slightly dropping.

Anina's Arrancar uniform had disintegrated due to the heat, a red cloth now covering her breasts and flames emitted from it. Replacing her pants was an orange and red flowing skirt, reaching her knees in length.

Anina's body was covered in flames and the flames danced on her skin, flowing with every movement she made.

Anina smirked and announced, "Now, it's my  turn." She lifted her hand and the Fire there turned blue. "Moyasu*****."

At the same time, Aoi repeated, "Teishutsu ni tsume."

As both their attacks surged forward, two forms darted in front of each of the girls and effortlessly stopped them mid-way.

Aoi stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. His hand was outstretched, the Fire straining against his _Hierro_. His cyan hair moved in the breeze as he smirked down at her.

"Hey, kid. I don't think a family reunion should start with sisters' trying to kill each other."

Anina gaped at the orange-haired man before her, his arm slightly raised to block the attack. He had a small smile on his face as he stared down at her.

"Hey, Anina. Long time no see."

Anina and Aoi stared at the strange men and both looked behind the strangers.

"Dad!"

"Old man!"

"You have some fucking explaining to do!" they both finished, causing both men to internally wince.

Grimmjow closed his hand around the Fire and sighed. "Anina, didn't I tell you to stick with me?"

Anina scowled as her _shikai_ reverted back to its sealed form and sheathed it. "I felt a Spiritual Pressure coming towards us and you're the one who always tells me not to get in the way of your fights."

"Yeah, but did I _tell_ you to leave?"

"Aunt Nel made hand motions at me."

Grimmjow threw his hands in the air and yelled, "You listened to your Aunt Nel?! Why would you listen to _**hand gestures**_?!"

Anina opened her mouth to defend herself and then snapped it shut. "Hey, don't go changing the subject. You still have to explain why the fuck you appeared out of nowhere with a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo opened his mouth to explain but Anina had already started screaming again. "You know what, I'm **done**! I'm done with you never telling me _anything_, how you always get so nervous when Aunt Nel comes back and how you always get so tense whenever ask you anything about what happened before I was born! I'm going back home, so fuck you Dad!"

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Aoi stared wide-eyed and gaping as Anina opened up a _Garganta. _Without looking back, Anina stepped into it and it closed with a groan.

A few awkward moments later, Aoi turned to Ichigo and said, "I agree with her. Although you did tell me a little bit about my other dad, but still. You're never home when I get home, and sometimes you even have to leave early on our Monday's! I mean, there's obviously something you're not telling me and I'm sick of it! You're the one who was always telling me that I could tell you anything, that I shouldn't be afraid to tell you something!" Aoi paused to breathe and gave sad sigh. Looking back at her father, Ichigo could see the complete and utter defeat in her eyes. "I'm done too, Dad. I don't care anymore. I'm going home."

Ichigo's hand shot out to stop her but Aoi had already disappeared. Ichigo let his hand drop and heaved a sigh. "What are we gonna do, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll figure out something, Ichi. In fact, I already have a plan. I'll go talk to Aoi and you can go talk to Anina, deal?"

"I don't know, Grimm. Don't you think they'd be more, I don't know, suspicious of us since we didn't even tell them who we are?" Ichigo questioned with furrowed brows.

Grimmjow shrugged and gave Ichigo a shit-eating grin. "Won't know till we try, right?"

Ichigo blushed at the smile and replied, "I-I guess so…"

"Good." Grimmjow nodded and tapped his finger against the air, a _Garganta _appearing_. _"Oh, don't sneak up on Anina. She'll probably end up cutting your arm off."

Ichigo scowled and glared at Grimmjow. "What have you been teaching our daughter, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smirked and gestured toward the gaping hole. "You'll find out. After all, fighting can build bonds."

Ichigo sighed and walked toward the hole, but paused and said, "I missed you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow blinked and, without waiting for a reply, Ichigo walked into the _Garganta_.

Grimmjow smiled and replied softly, "Me too, Ichi. We both did."

* * *

*Kage no ōjo- Princess of Shadows

**Teishutsu ni tsume- Claw into submission

*** Honoo to makikomu- blaze and engulf

****Hi Tora- fire tiger

*****Moyasu- burn


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone~! I am so sorry that I haven't update in...well, a long time. High school is...*exhausted sigh* So, without further ado, The Daughters!**

* * *

Anina seethed as she stepped down into Hueco Mundo, her Spiritual Energy going haywire due to her anger. As Anina stalked through the sand dunes with no particular destination in mind, she sensed a _garganta_ open up nearly right in front of her.

Tilting her head to the side, Anina scoffed and muttered to herself, "He wouldn't be stupid enough to follow me, would he?"

Her answer to her question appeared a few feet in front of her in the form of a tall, oranged haired man with a small frown on his lips.

Ichigo sighed as he jumped down and got a sandal full of sand. Scrunching his nose up in discomfort, Ichigo glanced around and reminisced on the last time he had been in Hueco Mundo.

The last time he was here, he had died and became something he never wanted to be ever again. Fighting Ulquiorra….it had pushed him beyond his limits and caused him to become a monster that nearly killed one of his friends.

Being in Hueco Mundo had forced him to realize the feelings he had been denying. He was relieved when he saw Inoue unharmed, yes, but when his eyes had turned to Grimmjow, he felt his heart skip a beat, as cheesy as it sounds.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and heaved an exhausted sigh. So much had happened in the last couple of hours, so much that he can barely believe it.

Ichigo's head jerked to the side as a fist connected to his cheek, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. Stumbling back, his hand went to Zangetsu's hilt and pulled it free from his back, going into a defensive stance.

Blinking, Ichigo's jaw dropped as he realized the person who had just attacked him was his own daughter. "A-Anina?! What the hell was that for?!"

Anina glared at the man in front of her and snarled, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are and how you know my dad, but following me was dumbest thing you could have ever done!"

Ichigo yelped and dodged all the kicks, punches and, to his horror, scratches Anina through.

Anina growled in irritation and jumped back. "Who are you?! Huh?! How do you know my father and what are you to him?!"

Ichigo's foot twisted in the sand and he stumbled forward, nearly face planting in the sand had Anina not grabbed his hair.

Grunting as Anina pushed him back, Ichigo said, "Thanks. To answer your first question, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and I know Grimmjow because, uh…" Ichigo trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and blushing a bright red.

Anina opened her mouth to demand for him to continue when she saw his blush.

Her jaw dropping, Anina whispered in disbelief, "No way… YOU AND THE OLD MAN HAD _**SEX**_?!"

Waving his hands in front of his face, Ichigo screamed, "NO! Well, yeah, but we were in a relationship so it wasn't like it was a one-night stand-wait, why am I telling my daughter this?!"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO FUCKING KNOW! HOW COULD TWO GUYS HAVE CHILDREN BIOLOGICALLY?!"

Ichigo paused and did something that made her shoot a _cero_ that narrowly missed him. He had shrugged.

Anina stalked up to him and grabbed the front of his _shihakusho. _"That's not the answer I was looking for! Now-"

Ichigo cut Anina of by raising her chin and staring at her eyes with wide eyes identical to hers. "You have my eyes…"

Blinking, Anina let it slide that he was touching her and asked, "What about my eyes?"

Ichigo didn't answer because his throat was closing up. After so long apart, he had finally been reunited with the rest of his family and found out that his other daughter had _his_ eyes.

Ichigo loved Aoi, of course he did, she was his daughter! But, every time Ichigo looked into her eyes, he was reminded of Grimmjow, and it cut through him like a knife. Ichigo had told himself the night Grimmjow left with Anina that they would come back and they would be a family.

He had told himself throughout the 7 years they had been apart that they would come back, but his doubt had been growing each year, clouding his thoughts with fear. But now, as he looked into Anina's eyes, all doubts about their problem vanished.

Now, as much as Ichigo didn't want to, a small tear escaped him. Smiling, he yanked Anina into a bear hug and whispered, "Anina, I've missed you so much. I love you so much, my daughter, my Anina."

Anina's jaw dropped at how much of a 360 her new father's personality did. "Uh, I, um, I have to…whatever."

Seeing as she wasn't one with showing her emotions very well, Anina patted Ichigo's back awkwardly as he squeezed the life out of her.

Pulling back, Ichigo wiped his face and gave her a small smile. "Well, it looks like Grimmjow was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Anina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Grimmjow said that when I saw you that you would probably insist on fighting me before you listened to anything I said."

Anina paused with a thoughtful look on her face. Finally, grinning like Grimmjow, she said, "He was right."

Barely missing the punch that would have broken his nose, Ichigo jumped back, eyes wide in surprise.

"Anina, what are you doing?!" he cried, yelping when she delivered a spinning kick to his side.

Ichigo flew to the right due to the impact of the kick and skidded along the sand harshly.

Smirking, Anina dropped her leg and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, _dad_, if that took you out of commission, then I don't think I'll be able to call you-"

Anina dodged a kick that nearly broke her right leg and jumped away from her father.

"My father." She finished with a smirk. "Well, it looks like you're finally going to take this seriously."

Ichigo scowled and lifted Zangetsu so it settled onto his shoulders. "You're a lot like Grimmjow, you know that? Every time someone asked him if we were together, he would say 'All I want from this Soul Reaper is a fight to the death! If I happen to fuck him along the way, it won't change anything!' God, I was pissed off at him for a month."

Anina chuckled and slid into a battle stance. "That sounds like something the old man would say. Now, you ready, Pops?"

Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the sand beside and, casually standing there, smirked at his daughter before saying something that caused her smirk to widen under her mask, "Bring it."

Anina launched herself at her father, throwing a blur of punches and kicks that Ichigo dodged effortlessly. Ichigo grabbed Anina's shin and spun around in a circle, letting go when he felt his speed was fast enough.

Anina flew toward a boulder that was nearly a whole football field away from where they had started. Anina flipped so her feet would impact first and, when she felt the rock beneath her sandals, she pushed herself off the boulder and rocketed towards Ichigo, charging up a _cero_.

Ichigo sidestepped Anina, seeing her fly past him before she dug her feet into the sand. Whirling around, Anina _sonido'd_ behind her father and let loose the scarlet _cero_.

Ichigo raised his arm and stopped the attack from hitting him before it dispersed and he turned and punched a shocked Anina in the jaw.

Anina jerked back, only staying in place by digging her feet into the sand. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her obvious stubbornness not to fall.

Anina waved a hand in front of her mask, causing it to disappear. Spitting a wad of blood onto the pristine sand, Anina raised her eyes to see Ichigo staring at her with a look of concern on his face.

Hating the look that shouldn't be appearing during a battle, Anina wiped the blood from her mouth and snarled, "Don't give me that look. I'm your _enemy_ right now, not you're daughter! Come at me with no hesitation or else I **will** beat you into nothingness, Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo blinked at the sudden viciousness his daughter had just displayed. A small smile crossed his face when he realized she was reminding him of when Grimmjow had first appeared in Karakura Town.

"_You underestimating me, Soul Reaper? I still don't quite feel like killing you, yet. Get a grip and come on! Show me your Bankai. If you don't, I'll do the same thing I did to that little Soul Reaper over there and put a fuckin' hole in you!"_

But, the determination that shined in those eyes that looked like they were copy and pasted onto her face, was all inherited from Ichigo.

Ichigo walked over to Zangetsu and picked the zanpakutou up, sending a grin over his shoulder.

"All right, Anina. You asked for it. While I won't be going all out, I will be fighting you with Zangetsu." Turning around, Ichigo grinned at Anina and asked, "You ready?"

The only response he got was for her to place her mask back on and draw her sword, laughing with glee.

Ichigo charged forward with a war cry, swinging his sword down towards Anina's. Anina gritted her teeth as their swords locked together, her knees nearly buckling under the sheer force of Zangetsu.

'_His power….it's incredible! If the old man is as strong as Pops here, it's no wonder why he never fights me seriously! Dammit, I'm so weak!'_

Anina grunted as Ichigo shoved her back with his sword, releasing a relatively weak _Getsuga Tenshō_. Well it was relatively weak to Ichigo, but to Anina…

Anina screeched in pain as the attack caught her left shoulder before she _sonido'd_ away from the attack. Dropping to one knee, Anina clutched her shoulder that was soaking her Arrancar uniform with blood and dripping onto the sand.

Ichigo dropped his cleaver-like-sword and sprinted towards Anina, completely forgetting that he could use _shunpo_.

"Anina, ANINA! Are you alright?!" he asked in panic, his hands reaching out as if to shake her but then realized he had nearly destroyed her shoulder.

Looking away in shame, Ichigo opened his mouth to suggest they go back to the World of the Living, but he was interrupted by an excited giggle.

Blinking as he looked at the teenager in front of him, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Uh, Anina? Are you alright?"

Anina lifted her head and grinned at him, excitement shining in her eyes. "That was…that was AMAZING! Wow, I've never fought someone as strong as you before! I'm proud to have you as my Pops!"

Ichigo's heart swelled as he heard these words fly out of his daughter's mouth. Smiling, Ichigo ruffled her hair and offer her a hand. Realizing that she was, ahem, _preoccupied_, Ichigo hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

Anina winced when he picked her up, but otherwise didn't protest.

"You know," Anina started suddenly her head leaning against Ichigo's chest, "it's nice having an actual family."

Blinking at the sudden statement, Ichigo looked down at the girl in his arms. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Anina moved to scratch her head but winced when she realized she couldn't. "Well, I had a family, but they weren't really family, you know? I mean, the old man was always there, but he was never really a hugging kind of dad. Aunt Nel didn't stay around longer than a week, and her friends would disappear with her. The old man…he kind of kept me isolated from everything. He didn't let me leave his sight and practically had me glued to him. It was annoying but I couldn't really complain, because then he would probably leave and I would be by myself…"

Ichigo stroked her hair to comfort her, and was rewarded with a content sigh escaping Anina's lips. "I understand where you're coming from, but Grimmjow and Nel had reasons for what they did."

Staring up at him, Anina questioned, "And those reasons are…?"

"We'll tell you both when we get back."

Getting the hint to open a _garganta_, Anina lifted her hand and tapped the air, a tearing sound resonating around them. As Ichigo stepped inside the black space, she asked, "'We'? 'Both'?"

Ichigo smiled down at her and elaborated, "Grimmjow and I, you and Aoi."

Frowning at the unfamiliar name, Anina questioned, "Who's Aoi?"

"Your sister." was the simple answer she got.

Anina's jaw dropped in surprise as her mind processed what her new-found father had said. _'Your sister…I have a sister…a sister.'_

Jolting in Ichigo's arms and ignoring the flare of pain in her shoulder, she screamed, "Holy shit, I have a sister! A fucking sister!"

Ichigo scowled at Anina's profanity and muttered, "It looks like Grimmjow's vocabulary has rubbed off on you."

Anina, who hadn't heard Ichigo, said, "Wow…and here I've been wishing for a sibling all these years."

Ichigo smirked down at Anina as the _garganta_ opened and revealed the building they had last been on. "It looks like you're getting one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! I've had writer's block and finals and me just being lazy, but now that it's summer break, I can update more often~! YAY~!**

**But, yeah, I'm still stressing 'cause I have to an assignment for my Pre-AP English class...-_-" Homework over summer break...not fair. But I'm happy to say that in July, I will be in my second year of high school! FUCK YES! ONLY TWO MORE YEARS LEFT! And then college...-_-"**

**Well, who cares about my problems! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for listening(or reading?) my rant and please drop a review to let me know you're all enjoying this story~! :3**

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the spot where the _garganta _had been and bit back a sigh of annoyance. He only just got to see his Strawberry again after 7 years and now they had to chase after their children in separate directions. He hoped, however, this time it would only be a short separation and he could finally have his family back.

While deep in thought, Grimmjow didn't notice the figure standing a few feet behind him. Only when they cleared their throat did the Arrancar jump and whirl around, a snarl and a glare on his face.

Grimmjow blinked when the person he saw behind him was not a Soul Reaper, but his teenage daughter.

He straightened from the crouch that he had instinctively went into and said, "I thought you had left to go back to your house."

Aoi looked away from the man in front of her before her eyes met his in a harsh glare. "I only said that so my dad wouldn't follow me. But that's not the point here! Who are you?! How do you know my father? No, how do you know _me?!_"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head awkwardly and thought, _'I pretty much expected this reaction…'_ Out loud, he replied, "I'm Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques and I met Ichi the first time I came to the World of the Living. And I know you," he pointed a finger at her and let a small smile grace his lips, "because you're my daughter."

Aoi stared blankly at Grimmjow, who was being uncharacteristically patient, for several minutes before the words 'my daughter' penetrated her skull.

Aoi blanched and pointed a finger at Grimmjow, who nodded, and then at herself, at which he nodded again.

Aoi gaped for 3 more minutes before her hands flew to her hair and she screamed, "How is that physically possible?! My dad doesn't have a uterus!...he doesn't, right?"

Grimmjow smirked and replied in a husky voice, "Trust me, I know for a fact that Ichi babe is 100% male."

"You didn't have to say it like that, you idiot!" she yelled, her face a bright red.

Grimmjow grinned at the similarities between Ichigo and Aoi, his eyes shining with joy. While Aoi sputtered about how she didn't need to know about her father's sex life, Grimmjow's feature softened. HE hadn't been in his daughter life 10 years, yet he already knew her like the back of his hand.

He knew that Aoi would have Ichigo's shyness about "sexual" things but would always think of her friends and family before she thought of herself. She would have his pride, never bowing to anyone unless the threat of someone close to them was in harm's way.

Grimmjow cut Aoi off of her ranting with a pointed look. "Look, I'm not good at these 'heart-to-heart' talks and I don't know what Ichigo told you, but you have to realize that I didn't leave because I wanted to."

Aoi frowned and asked, "Then why did you? Wait, was there…someone else?"

Grimmjow made a noise between a gasp and a snort. "If we were talking about anyone other than Ichi-babe, then yeah; there would have been someone else. I've never cheated on Ichigo before, so no, there wasn't someone else."

"I don't know, you pretty much just admitted that you've cheated before…"Aoi replied with a scowl and a raised eyebrow.

Grimmjow growled and threw his hands in the air, yelling, "I've never stuck my dick in anyone else while I've been with Ichigo! There, you happy?!"

Aoi blushed and ran over to Grimmjow, where she slapped the side of his head as hard as she could. "D-d-don't just causally talk about that kind of stuff, you idiot!"

Grimmjow, who was now watching Aoi clutch her right hand, blinked before grinning widely. Obviously a thought that only Grimmjow would consider genius popped into his head.

Aoi yelped as the tip of a sword appeared in front of her face. Jumping back, Aoi screeched, "What are you doing?!"

Grimmjow's grin grew wider as his lips peeled over his teeth, revealing sharp canines. He lunged himself at Aoi, who had managed to unsheathe her sword in time to block his attack.

Aoi's eyes grew a fraction wider when she realized the weight she was straining under wasn't a sword, but a fist.

Aoi narrowed her eyes and gritted out, "Why aren't you using your sword?"

"I don't need Pantera to fight you. Ready yourself, 'cause unlike Ichigo, I won't baby you!"

Aoi snarled in rage and managed to shove Grimmjow off of her. As he stumbled back, Aoi jumped forward with her sword held above her head. Smirking as she saw the perfect opening, Aoi swung down with complete confidence that she would hit the spot she wanted, that she would put this overconfident bastard in his place…

…when her sword met his right shoulder and her sword didn't even graze his skin. Aoi stared at the spot her sword was straining against his skin, trying her hardest to draw blood but failing to do so, in disbelief.

"H-how?" she whispered with wide eyes, her mouth pulled down into a confused frown.

Grimmjow, at seeing her expression, grabbed the blade with his right hand and shoved his daughter away from him. "You're gonna have to be a lot stronger than that if you wanna hurt me, honey."

Aoi visibly stiffened in rage at the word 'honey' and scowled in annoyance before she smirked. "Don't call me that, **old** **man**."

Grimmjow winced and clutched his heart. "Ouch, really felt that one. Too bad that's not the first time I've heard that before. Got anymore comebacks, **sweetheart**?"

And so, there physical altercation turned into a verbal one, neither willing to back down. So, this is how Ichigo and Anina found them, Grimmjow yelling with everything he had and Aoi screeching in rage.

Anina, after fighting with Ichigo that she could actually walk now, raised an eyebrow and clapped her father on the back, causing him to jump in surprise and seize his yelling.

"Anina, how many times did I- holy fuck, what happened to you?!"

Grimmjow grabbed Anina's shoulders and proceeded to shake her around, Anina screaming in pain and rage.

"Dad! DAD, FUCKING STOP ALREADY, THAT HURTS!" Anina punched Grimmjow in the face, making him stumble back before she screamed, "Why would you grab my shoulder when it's obviously torn to **shit**?!"

"I guess I just wasn't thinking…anyways, you okay?" Grimmjow scowled and, after hesitating when his had went to Anina's shoulder, placed it on her head.

Anina huffed and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, I think I used too much of my Spiritual Pressure fighting Kurosaki so it's not healing that fast."

Grimmjow raised and looked behind Anina at Ichigo, who just shrugged and motioned between the two, saying with action "She's our daughter."

Aoi, who had been too confused to say anything, asked, "Um, exactly who is that bleeding girl? You know, the one that tried to **kill me**?!"

Anina smirked and sauntered over to Aoi, who was visibly bristling at how close the two were, saying, "Is someone, dare I say, _scared_?"

Aoi clenched her fist before unclenching them and smirking. "Says the person who was going to lose if they hadn't appeared."

Anina saw Aoi's head jerk in the direction of their parents, and changed the topic, asking, "Do you really not know who I am?"

"While your reputation might perceive you in Hueco Mundo, I don't-" "I'm your sister, Soul Reaper."

Aoi blinked at the sudden interjection and then frowned. "Stop trying to mind fuck me, you bit-what are you doing?"

Anina, who was fed up with the dense Aoi, walked over to Grimmjow and Ichigo, placing herself in between them and making them bend down to her height.

Pointing to Grimmjow's hair as she held up a lock of her own cyan locks, she said, "We have the same color hair;" she let her hair go and pointed to Ichigo's eyes and her own, "we have the same color eyes;" Anina walked over to Aoi and pointed at Ichigo, "you have Kurosaki's hair," her finger mover to point at Grimmjow, "and his eyes. Explain how that's possible if we're not there kids."

Aoi gaped at Anina for a few seconds before she threw herself at Anina. Anina, who was expecting to be attacked, tensed her body for the attack that never came. Instead, Aoi had wrapped her arms around Anina's neck and her legs around her waist.

"I've always wanted a sister~!" Aoi squealed, already daydreaming about all the things they could do together.

Anina gaped and screamed, "What the fuck?!"


End file.
